


10 kleine Dinge aus dem Leben von Lily Luna Potter

by Jeylee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeylee/pseuds/Jeylee
Summary: Wie schon der Titel sagt handelt es sich hier um 10 kleine Dinge aus dem Leben von Lily L. Potter. Inspiriert durch das Projekt "10 kleine Dinge"
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Own female character
Kudos: 3





	10 kleine Dinge aus dem Leben von Lily Luna Potter

Hallo liebe Leser,

inspiriert durch das Projekt „10 kleine Dinge“, wage ich mich selbst daran und verbinde es mit Harry Potter. Ich werde mich allerdings bei Lily Luna Potter belassen, das heißt die anderen Kinder aus der neuen Generation werden bei mir leider nicht ihre eigenen 10 kleinen Dinge bekommen. Stattdessen werde ich vielleicht Lilys 10 Dinge als eigene Kapitel veröffentlichen, aber das steht noch nicht fest.

Im Anschluss noch eine kleine Legende wie ich mir die neue Generation vorstelle mit Name, Eltern Geburtsdatum und Hogwarts Haus in der Reihenfolge ihres Alters. Dabei sein werden dabei auch meine eigenen Charaktere (Ich weiß, das Lily in „Das verwunschene Kind“ offiziell nach Gryffindor eingeteilt wurde, habe aber beschlossen dies zu ignorieren).

Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen. 

Die Geschichte und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Teddy Lupin (Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks), April 1998, Hufflepuff

Victoire Weasley (Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour), 2. Mai 2000, Ravenclaw

Dominique Weasley (Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour), Oktober 2002, Ravenclaw

Fred Weasley (George Weasley und Angelina Johnson), März 2003, Gryffindor

James Sirius Potter (Harry und Potter und Ginny Weasley), Juni 2003, Gryffindor

Molly Weasley (Percy Weasley und Audrey), Juni 2003, Ravenclaw

Louis Weasley (Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour), August 2004, Gryffindor

Roxanna Weasley (George Weasley und Angelina Johnson), 2005, Gryffindor

Alice Longbottom (Neville Longbottom und Susan Bones), 2005, Gryffindor

Rose Weasley (Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger), März 2006, Gryffindor

Albus Severus Potter (Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley), Mai 2006, Slytherin

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (Draco Malfoy und Astoria Greengrass), Juli 2006, Slytherin

Sophie Scott (Theodore Nott und Marie Scott(Muggel)), 1. September 2006, Slytherin

Lorcan Scamander (Rolf Scamander und Luna Lovegood), November 2007, Ravenclaw

Lysander Scamander (Rolf Scamander und Luna Lovegood), November 2007, Gryffindor

Lucy Weasley (Percy Weasley und Audrey), Februar 2008, Slytherin

Hugo Weasley (Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger), Mai 2008, Hufflepuff

Lily Luna Potter (Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley), Juli 2008, Hufflepuff

Matthew Longbottom (Neville Longbottom und Susan Bones), Oktober 2012, Hufflepuff

**1\. „Ich will Mami!“**

Als Lily, James und Albus noch sehr klein waren, war Harry noch sehr mit seiner Arbeit als Auror beschäftigt. Vor allem am Anfang war er oft Tage- oder monatelang auf Missionen um ehemalige Todesser oder andere dunkle Magier zu fangen.

So oft er konnte nahm er sich natürlich Zeit für seine Kinder, dass die Beziehung zu seiner Jüngsten schwieriger war, als er dachte, bemerkte er als Lily drei Jahre alt war. Ginny war nach langer Zeit das erste Mal Abends nicht da und Harry war alleine um die Kinder ins Bett zu bringen.

Lily war es gewohnt, dass ihre Mutter sie ins Bett brachte und nicht ihr Vater. Egal was Harry auch versuchte, Lily war nur am Weinen und verlangte nach ihrer Mummy. Am Ende musste ihm James helfen Lily zu beruhigen, aber dies führte Harry dazu sofort etwas zu ändern. Er gab seinen Job als Auror nicht völlig auf, nahm aber keine großen Missionen mehr an um öfter bei seiner Familie zu sein. Arbeiten konnte er sein Leben lang, seine Kinder konnte er nur einmal aufwachsen sehen.

**2\. Neugier ist nicht immer gut.**

Lily war schon immer sehr neugierig und wollte alles wissen. Zu ihrem Leidwesen bekam sie aber meistens keine Antwort, weil sie noch „zu klein“ war. Vor allem verstand sie nicht warum alle an Victoires Geburtstag so traurig waren. Geburtstage waren doch etwas tolles.

Als sie fünf Jahre alt war versuchte sie es bei ihrem Onkel Charlie, dieser behandelte sie nie wie ein Baby. Lily tat so als wüsste sie schon alles und es klappte, Charlie erzählte ihr von Voldemort. Er dachte aber auch das sie es schon wusste, sie war immerhin Harrys Tochter und dessen Stärke waren sicher nicht Geheimnisse. Auch wenn Charlie ihr nicht alles erzählte war es dennoch zu viel für eine Fünfjährige, allerdings hatte er fast nie mit Kindern zu tun und wusste auch nicht was altersgerecht für sie war.

Harry und Ginny erfuhren davon, nachdem Lily nach dem Gespräch Nacht für Nacht von Alpträume geplagt wurde, was zu einem Riesenstreit mit Charlie führte. Harry und Ginny setzten sich, zusammen mit Charlie, mit Lily noch einmal hin und mit ihr zu sprechen und ihr zu versichern das Voldemort tot war und es keinen Grund zur Angst gab. Trotzdem dauerte es noch Wochen bis Lily wieder alleine in ihrem Bett schlafen konnte. Von da an vertraute sie mehr auf die Aussage, sie sei zu jung für bestimmte Dinge.

**3\. Quidditch**

Als Lily noch ganz klein war, liebte sie Quidditch über alles. Es war spannend, man konnte fliegen und alle in ihrer Familie liebten es, es war quasi selbstverständlich, dass sie es auch toll fand, auch wenn sie es selbst noch nicht spielte, weil sie noch zu jung war.

Das alles änderte sich schlagartig als sie sieben war. Sie hatte bereits erlebt das man beim Qudditch schwer verletzen konnte. James war einmal vom Besen gefallen und hatte sich einige Knochen gebrochen, aber ihre Eltern hatten ihn schnell wieder geheilt, also war es nicht weiter schlimm für Lily. Dann jedoch hatte sich Ginny sich bereit erklärt bei einem Benefizspiel mitzumachen bei dem ehemalige gegen aktuelle Spielerinnen der Holyhead Harpies spielten. Es hätte allerdings nicht tragischer enden können als eine Spielerin von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde, daraufhin vom Besen fiel und am Ende sogar starb.

Lily hatte daraufhin panische Angst vor dem Spiel und Fliegen allgemein. Ihre Mutter musste ihr hoch und heilig versprechen nie wieder Quidditch zu spielen und auch wenn sie ihre Freunde oder sonstige Familie nicht davon abhalten konnte, von da an hasste sie das Spiel, vermied es so gut sie konnte und bekam jedes Mal erneut Angst, wenn jemand den sie liebte auf einem Besen saß. Mit den Jahren wurde es besser und auch wenn sie es nie mehr verstehen könnte, kam sie damit einigermaßen klar.

**4\. Bedrängung der Reporter.**

Lily fand es nie besonders toll, dass ihre Eltern in der Zauberwelt berühmt waren. Als sie noch kleiner war, störte es sie noch nicht so sehr, aber je älter sie wurde, umso nerviger wurde es, wenn Reporter sie auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgten.

Als sie zehn Jahre alt war wurde ein Reporter besonders aufdringlich. Sie war mit ihrer Familie in der Winkelgasse, aber als sie die neuen Babyeulen sah, blieb sie stehen und bemerkte viel zu spät, dass sie ihre Familie verloren hatte. Ein Reporter nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und belagerte sie mit vielen Fragen. Als sie gehen wollte, packte er sie grob am Arm und fragt einfach weiter.

Zu ihrem Glück kam in dem Moment Sophie vorbei, die beste Freundin von Albus und Rose. Sophie half Lily sofort, verscheuchte den Reporter und brachte Lily zurück zu ihrer Familie. Für Lily war sie ab da wie eine Heldin und so erzählte sie es auch ihrer Familie. Ginny musterte sie bei ihrer Erzählung neugierig, Harry dagegen war fuchsteufelswild und sorgte dafür das der Reporter bald seinen Job verlor. Berühmtheit hin oder her, so ging niemand mit seinen Kindern um.

**5\. Der sprechende Hut.**

Vor Albus hatte Lily nie daran gezweifelt nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Auch wenn ein paar ihrer Cousinen in anderen Häusern waren, ihre Eltern und James waren schließlich in Gryffindor. Als Albus dann nach Slytherin geschickt wurde begann sie zu überlegen und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie in jedes Haus gut passen würde.

Als der sprechende Hut sie dann nach Hufflepuff schickte war sie zwar nicht sonderlich überrascht, ihr wurde es aber trotzdem etwas mulmig zu mute. Hufflepuff war das einzige Haus, in dem niemand ihrer Familie war oder jemand den sie gut kannte. Das Gefühl verstärkte sich nur als ihre Freunde Lorcan, Lysander und Lucy nach Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin geschickt wurden. Daher war sie unglaublich froh das auch Hugo nach Hufflepuff kam.

Sie fand das Hufflepuff die richtige Wahl für sie war und so eine wilde Mischung an Häuser in in einer Freundesgruppe gab es auch nur selten.

**6\. Familiäre Beziehungen**

Lily war ein totaler Familienmensch und sie hatte eine große Familie. Wenn man dann noch die engsten Freunde dazuzählte...na ja, die Partys waren legendär. Und auch wenn Lily jeden aus ihrer Familie sehr mochte, gab es doch ein paar Personen, mit denen sie eine besondere Beziehung hatte.

Teddy war natürlich wie ein großer Bruder für sie, aber genauso sehr konnte er sie auch nerven und je älter sie wurden , desto seltener sah sie ihn.

Mit Rose und Victoire hatte sie auch eine sehr gute und enge Beziehung und sie erzählte den beiden fast alles und Hugo und Lucy waren ihre besten Freunde, aber ihre Lieblingscousine war ganz klar Dominique.

In Lilys erstem Jahr in Hogwarts war sie für Lily wie eine große Schwester oder sogar eine Art Mutterersatz und sie half ihr immer, obwohl sie schon in der sechsten Klasse war.

Wann immer Lily ein Problem hatte, als sie ihre erste Periode bekam oder sich verliebt hatte, Dominique war immer die Erste, die sie um Hilfe bat und bei der sie Rat suchte. Als Dominique die Schule verließ, war es für Lily sehr schwer, auch wenn Rose immer noch da war, war es eine sehr große Umstellung. Vor allem in ihrem 5. Schuljahr hätte sie Dominique gut gebrauchen können. Briefe oder Ferien waren einfach nicht dasselbe.

**7\. Verliebt in den besten Freund**

Dass sie ihrer Mutter immer ähnlicher wurde, nicht nur vom Aussehen her, sondern auch was ihre Persönlichkeit und Liebesleben anging, bemerkte Lily als sie 15 Jahre alt war. Genau dann als sie „Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt – und das macht mir Angst“ zu Albus’ und Rose’ bestem Freund sagte. Der einzige Unterschied war das sie den Satz nicht zu Scorpius, einem Jungen sagte, sondern zu Sophie, einem Mädchen.

Sie hatte Sophie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in der Winkelgasse bewundert und fünf Jahre später wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich in sie verliebt hatte. Am Anfang hatte ihr das eine Heidenangst eingejagt und sie wollte es sich auch nicht wirklich eingestehen. Erst durch Dominique, die allerdings gar nicht wirklich wusste um was oder wen es ging, fand sie den Mut mit Sophie zu reden. Und es war die beste Entscheidung in ihrem Leben, stellte sich doch heraus das Sophie dasselbe fühlte und sie wurden ein Paar.

Beide beschlossen es erst einmal für sich zu behalten, zum einen um die Zweisamkeit noch etwas länger zu genießen und zum anderen, weil Lily Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Familie hatte. Einzig Dominique erfuhr direkt davon, war sie doch zum Teil der Grund, das sie zusammen kamen.

**8\. Reaktionen**

Während Albus und Rose die ersten waren die von ihrer Beziehung erfuhren (abgesehen von Dominique natürlich), schließlich waren sie Sophies beste Freunde und sie nahmen es besser auf als Lily dachte, war James, der erste dem sie erzählte, dass sie lesbisch war. Und auch wenn sie es besser hätte wissen müssen war sie doch etwas geschockt als sie erfuhr, das er mit Fred und Roxanne darum gewettet hatte, wann sie es erzählen würde.

Nach ihren Brüdern wussten auch ihre Freunde schnell Bescheid und auch Teddy und Victoire wussten es bald, allerdings hatten sie es eher zufällig erfahren.

Am meisten hatte Lily Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Eltern, vor allem weil Sophies Vater Theodore Nott war und verantwortlich für Albus und das Desaster mit dem Zeitumkehrer, auch wenn ihre Eltern längst getrennt waren, und eben weil Sophie ein Mädchen war. Sogar ihr Irrwicht nahm die Form an wie ihre Eltern von ihrer Beziehung erfuhren und sie daraufhin hassten. Irgendwann wurde der Druck so groß, dass sie zusammenbrach und so alles herauskam.

Lily hatte sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Ihre Mutter war bestürzt darüber, dass sie solche Angst gehabt hatte es ihnen zu erzählen und unterstützte sie völlig, sie hatte schon lange das Gefühl gehabt das zwischen ihr und Sophie mehr war als nur Freundschaft und auch ihr Vater hatte nichts dagegen, auch wenn er von dem Teil mit Theodore Nott nicht begeistert war, aber Sophie ins Herz geschlossen hatten sie beide.

**9\. Beschützende Brüder**

Schon bei ihrer Geburt hatten James und Albus versprochen Lily immer zu beschützen, sie waren immerhin ihre großen Brüder und sie nahmen ihre Aufgabe auch sehr ernst.

Ob vor gefährlichen magischen Wesen, Unfällen im Haushalt oder Qudditch, sie sorgten stets dafür das Lily nichts passierte. Selbst auf Lorcan und Lysander hatten sie es abgesehen, sie waren immerhin die ersten Jungs außerhalb der Familie, und da war Lily erst sechs.

Je älter Lily wurde , umso nerviger fand sie es und so war sie auch ganz froh als James die Schule abschloss, so musste sie sich zum Großteil nur noch mit Albus abfinden und der wurde meistens von Rose in Schach gehalten. Vor allem als sich die beiden in ihre Beziehung zu Sophie einmischten, hatte Lily genug.

Es hatte aber auch gute Seiten. Nicht jeder war damit einverstanden das zwei Mädchen zusammen waren, auch nicht in der magischen Welt. Vor allem ein Junge in ihrer Stufe konnte sie absolut nicht in Ruhe lassen, bis er von einem Tag auf den anderen plötzlich aufhörte. Lily erfuhr erst viel später davon das Albus (und James) dafür verantwortlich waren. Und auch wenn es sie die meiste Zeit nervte, war Lily doch glücklich darüber das ihre Brüder immer auf ihrer Seite waren, zu ihr hielten und auf sie aufpassten.

**10\. Veränderungen**

Lily war absolut kein Freund von Veränderungen. Sie machte sich immer zu viele Gedanken über neue Situationen und was alles passieren konnte und machte sich gerne damit mal verrückt. Besonders drei große Veränderungen blieben ihre ganz genau in Erinnerung:

Als ihre Brüder beide nach Hogwarts gingen und sie alleine zurückblieb, Sophies Abschluss der durch die Entfernung voneinander unweigerlich zu ihrer Trennung und ihrem ersten richtigen Liebeskummer führte und eigener Abschluss der das Ende ihrer Kindheit bedeutete als sie sich langsam in die große, weite Welt hinaustraute.

Mit 25 stand die größte Veränderung für Lily an, aber sie war eine auf die sie sich freute: Ihre Hochzeit!

Obwohl sie sich nach ihrer Trennung aus den Augen verloren hatten, traf Lily Sophie ein paar Jahre später bei der Hochzeit von Rose wieder und sie fanden wieder zueinander(was zum Teil auch Rose Absicht gewesen war). Fünf Jahre später waren sie bereit den ersten Schritt in eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu machen. Lilys Eltern fingen beide an zu weinen als sie es ihnen erzählte, Ginny aus Freude, Harry aus „Trauer“ weil seine Kleine nun nicht mehr seine Kleine war. Aber Lily könnte nicht glücklicher sein und wusste das diese Veränderung es wert war.


End file.
